<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 - Ironstrange by addicted_2_you (addicted_2_fandoms)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745844">Kinktober 2020 - Ironstrange</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_you'>addicted_2_you (addicted_2_fandoms)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Stimulation, Angst, BDSM, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Stephen Strange, Bottom Tony Stark, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Dry Humping, Edging, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kitchen Sex, Knifeplay, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Threesome, Toys, Voyeurism, blowjob, caught masturbating, handjob, sixty nine, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober ft Stephen/Tony, ~not completed~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kinktober List</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinktober 2020 starring our favourite disaster bis/pans (cause I'll headcanon what I want) Stephen and Tony! This particular Kinktober list came from jbbuckybarnes on Tumblr. This is my first time doing something like this, so please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These are all subject to change and you may put down any ideas you have in the comments, I can't promise I'll write them.</p><p>1. Handjob</p><p>Tags: Handjobs, Semi-public sex, Slight D/S, Tony is a tease, Bratty Tony, Subspace</p><p>Summary: Tony’s a little impatient to wait until the end of the team meeting, cue a turned on and frustrated Stephen.</p><p>
  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745844/chapters/65249788#workskin">Link</a>
</p><p>2. Eating out</p><p>Tags: Bottom Tony, Slight D/S, Tony Deserves Nice Things, Stephen Is That Nice Thing, Slight Praise Kink, Sweet Sex</p><p>Summary: Tony just wants to feel pretty and get his hole sloppy, Stephen is more than okay to do that.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0003">Link</a>
</p><p>3. Thigh riding</p><p>Tags: Indifferent Stephen, Dom Stephen, Power Imbalance, Slight AU, Use of pet names, ‘Pet’ Tony, Slight Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking</p><p>Summary: Tony doesn’t want to wait until his daddy has finished his work and is turned on by how bossy Stephen is.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0004">Link</a>
</p><p>4. Choking/spanking</p><p>Tags: Top Tony, Subspace, Pain Kink, Slight Humiliation</p><p>Summary: Stephen needs to go down after a particularly bad day.</p><p>
  <a href="#section0005">Link</a>
</p><p>5. Daddy kink</p><p>Tags: Sub Tony, Daddy Stephen, Lingerie, Insecure Tony Stark, Body Worship</p><p>Summary: Tony just wants to be pretty for his daddy.</p><p>Link</p><p>6. Blindfolded</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>7. Blowjob</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>8. Voyeurism</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>9. Accidental stimulation</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>10. Knife kink</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>11. Restraints</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>12. Fingering</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>13. Public</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>14. Sixty-nine</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>15. Size difference</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>16. Toys </p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>17. Begging</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>18. In the kitchen</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>19. Threesome</p><p>Tags: Loki/Stephen/Tony, (more to come)</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>20. Edging </p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>21. Phone sex</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>22. In the shower/tub</p><p>Tags: Injured Tony, sickfic (kinda), Stephen Takes Care of Tony, Service Top, Tony Needs A Hug</p><p>Summary: A mission gone wrong turns Tony to old, bad habits, good thing Stephen is there to take care of him.</p><p>Link</p><p>23. First time</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>24. BDSM/rough sex</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>25. Caught masturbating</p><p>Tags: Accidental Voyeurism, Non-consensual Voyeurism (though it does become consensual), Shaking Hands, Dom Tony</p><p>Summary: Stephen is having a hard time cumming, no matter what he tries, enter Tony who just happens to be passing his door.</p><p>Link</p><p>26. Overstimulation</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>27. Orgy</p><p>Tags: Dirty Talk, Playboy Tony Stark, Fantasy, F/M</p><p>Summary: Tony gets Stephen off while telling him all about his playboy days and one night he won’t forget.</p><p>Link</p><p>28. Praise kink</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>29. Dirty talk</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>30. Mutual masturbation</p><p>Tags:</p><p>Summary:</p><p>Link</p><p>31. Dressed up</p><p>Tags: Suit kink, semi-public sex, grinding</p><p>Summary: Tony and Stephen have to go to a very important Stark Industries Gala, good thing they both have a thing for the other in suits.</p><p>Link</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Handjob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony’s a little impatient to wait until the end of the team meeting, cue a turned on and frustrated Stephen.</p><p>Tags: Handjobs, Semi-public sex, Slight D/S, Tony is a tease, Bratty Tony, Subspace</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing something like this, let alone posting. Btw, if you know me in real life, just keep scrolling, nothing to see here. Hehe! But seriously, let me know if you liked it and whether I should continue, because I'm not sure yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today had been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> difficult battle against giant, robot, space things as Tony called them and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed with his lovely boyfriend and maybe get him off, but no such thing was happening. Instead Fury had called a team meeting that had managed to last 2 hours already, why did he need to sit through it? He was there, he knows what happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But apparently Steve doesn’t share that sentiment, having a long retelling of the battle. It’s not even exciting like ‘Clint totally shot 3 arrows into a space things circuit board without looking’ or ‘Stephen summoned a cool-arse looking portal’, it was more ‘Iron Man was on air patrol and took out a swarm of space robots with a blast, near the middle of the city’ and all the boring stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t think the meeting could get any longer, until it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, are you even paying attention?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, hmm? No.” He looked utterly bored and Steve like he was about to pop a vein.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony, this is important.” He gave the ‘Captain America is disappointed in you’ face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, totally like I wasn’t there for the whole thing.” He sassed back, Stephen put a warning hand on his shoulder, or maybe it was a comforting one, he didn’t know, nor care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes and slumped back in his seat, aware that he sounded like a teenager with mood swings, but he was tired god damnit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was less than 10 minutes later when Tony started causing trouble again. Luckily his boyfriend was sitting next to him, so his plan wouldn’t be too hard. Get him hot and bothered, fake feeling ill and then get his arse pounded into the bed or take a nap, either was preferable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started by placing his head on Stephen’s shoulder. “Hey il mio amore.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sunshine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony preened at the nickname, as he placed a careful hand on Stephen’s thigh. The meeting went on, just as boring and long as Tony slowly moved his hand up at random intervals, trying not to make it too obvious. His hand ghosted over Stephen’s crotch as he heard the older man’s breath catch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now, Sunshine.” He whispered, not taking his eyes away from whoever was talking, not that Tony knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed the heel of his palm down a little, eliciting a sharper breath from his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now.” He stressed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But by now Tony was having too much fun, every so often he palming his crotch before lifting it up like it was never there. It left Stephen breathless every time he did and by the end of the team meeting, Stephen looked like murder was an option and Tony his cocky self.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without regard for the other Avengers, Stephen dragged Tony off, pinning him to the wall as soon as they got into the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Penthouse please.” That was all Stephen said before crushing his lips against Tony’s and slamming him harder into the wall. “Wanna see what you do to me baby boy? Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His voice was a teasing, almost growl, having dropped from arousal as he pushed his crotch into Tony’s. Tony couldn’t break from his hold, just standing there as Stephen kissed him harder and ground their crotches together in a delicious way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like feeling what you do to me?” He thrust harder, sending Tony flying as the elevator doors opened, only to be saved by Stephen grabbing him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony whimpered, dropping to his knees and pawing at the older man’s belt buckle, he pulled Tony’s hair roughly, so pleased at how fast he dropped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, uh. Not tonight baby.” He said, ignoring Tony’s whimpers. “It’s been a long day, so we’re going to hop into bed and then go from there. Understood?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Tony could do was nod dumbly, desperate to touch Stephen’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen stripped Tony down to his boxers as Tony allowed himself to be moved and positioned like a doll, Stephen quickly doing the same and guiding them both to bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, lie down baby.” He stroked Tony’s hair, lying him down. “So pretty when you listen, drop so easily for me. A little bit of a dumb slut when you want cock, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony whimpered again, this time loudly and turning into a moan as Stephen palms him through his boxers. “So good for me, just letting me take what I need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls down Tony’s boxers, letting his cock and balls out, stroking down the length and thumbing at the slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t need to ask to come tonight, just let go.” He says, minding how tired Tony was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Is all Toy gets out, eyes closed, head back in pleasure as he lets his boyfriend take care of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Such a pretty cock.” He coos at the cock turning red and getting impossibly harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-need to come.” Tony whimpered, trying to thrust his hips up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let go baby boy.” Stephen hums. He doesn’t falter in his movements, a pattern on up and down, twisting and pinching the head every so often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony comes with a pornstar-like moan, thrashing around the bed like a wounded animal and thrusting his hips into Stephen’s hand as Stephen holds him down lightly murmuring praise and stroking him through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops thrashing, ready to curl up and go to sleep, before remembering Stephen still needs to get off. He goes to reach for his cock under the blanket, but Stephen stops him. “You just looked so beautiful baby boy, so receptive. Couldn’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony giggles at that, like being told what a good job he's doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ssh baby, sleep now.” He pulls Tony in closer, grabbing some wet wipes from his bedside table, by the time he’s finished cleaning his baby boy up, Tony is asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did such a good job tonight, baby.” He whispers to the sleeping man, aware he doesn’t get enough compliments that aren’t for the other’s gain. “Night Tony.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls the sleeping man, so they’re flushed chest to chest, Tony’s head resting on his heart. He barely manages to get out “I love you.” Before falling asleep, with a protective arm around Tony, holding him as he rests.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Eating Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tags: Bottom Tony, Slight D/S, Tony Deserves Nice Things, Stephen Is That Nice Thing, Slight Praise Kink, Sweet Sex<br/>Summary: Tony just wants to feel pretty and get his hole sloppy, Stephen is more than okay to do that.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy, this was rushed!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“M-more please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want more baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was currently face down in Stephen and his massive bed, getting the best rimjob of his life. It had all started when Tony had plodded out of his friday afternoon meeting in a shit mood, he means, who plans meetings on a friday afternoon? He sure as hell wasn’t listening. Nobody was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had stormed downstairs, absolutely pissed off by the comments that were made about Stephen from the investors, it was none of their business. He hated how they implied stuff about their sex life, and made not so subtle homophobic remarks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were there to invest, not be his life coach, god. Stephen had noticed his stroppy mood straight away, not that he was trying to hide it. It was a Friday, goddamnit, he just wanted to have sex with his wonderful boyfriend and maybe watch some reruns of old Friends episodes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong baby?” He asked, pulling the smaller man into his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know, just the usual. Late meeting, the not so subtle comments about us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had been there, would have cursed them all.” He wouldn’t actually, but it was nice to have someone on his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kissies?” Tony asked, looking very cute in Stephen’s lap, a huge contrast to the suit he was wearing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Course baby. I was just about to get dinner started, wanna watch some tv while I put the pasta to cook, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was eaten in front of a tv, Tony in Stephen’s lap, watching very sexist sitcoms from the 90s, they didn’t mind, it gave them more to bitch about. Tony was quite sleepy when Stephen suggested they go up to bed, so he nodded and let himself be carried up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna go to sleep now?” Stephen asked Tony, who was almost asleep on the bed anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, stubbornly. “No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what is it you want to do?” He cooed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be pretty, please?” Tony looked up at the man throug hooded eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My baby boy wants to be pretty for me? Want me to make your hole all sloppy and wet, such a good boy.”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded eagerly, that was exactly what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, clothes off baby.” He scrambled off the bed, tripping over his own feet and hastily pulling off the offending material. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slow down honey.” Tony melted at the nickname and slowed down his rushing pace, unbuttoning the shirt and pulling off the pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands and knees, now. That okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony nodded again, dopily, he was too far gone to do anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, my prettiest boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spread Tony’s cheeks, licking his lips like they were the most delicious thing he’d ever seen in his life, which they were. Tony started wiggling and whining at the lack of tongue on his hole and the cold air around his little cock and balls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uh. Stop moving.” He placed his hand possessively on Tony’s hips, sure to leave bruises for the next morning, before licking a huge stripe along his hole. Tony let out a loud moan, unsuccessfully pushing his hips back, chasing his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-more.” He whimpered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen didn’t have to be asked twice, sticking his tongue into the musky hole, trying to breach the tight rim. He moved his tongue, like he might his fingers, pushing and pulling, twisting and sucking, Tony was in heaven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“P-please.” Tony didn’t even know what he was saying delirious from the pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like that my precious baby, look at you, all cockdumb.” All Tony could do was nod dumbly, grinding his hips into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen dived back in again, relishing the musky taste. “Gonna, gonna come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doubled his efforts, not putting a hand near Tony’s cock, before pulling back. “You come from me alone or not at all.” His voice left no room for suggestion or disobedience as Tony just shuddered and whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More, g-gonna come.” He came with white spurts all over the blanket and his chest as Stephen licked his hole through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the orgasm was over, he expected to get Stephen off and then go to sleep, ready to pull away. “Oh you didn’t think we were done yet, did you?” His voice was a low growl, almost sending Tony over the edge again, despite just coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He redoubled his efforts and Tony didn’t know whether to buck into it or pull away. “C’mon baby, you can do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony collapsed with a moan, trying to pull the sheets over his body, but Stephen stopped him, holding his hole open to admire his handiwork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a girl,” he smiled. “So pretty and sloppy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony just preened at the compliment, successfully pulling the sheets over himself this time, curling up and falling asleep instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well baby, you deserve it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Thigh Riding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tags: Indifferent Stephen, Dom Stephen, Power Imbalance, Slight AU, Use of pet names, ‘Pet’ Tony, Slight Daddy Kink, Finger Sucking<br/>Summary: Tony doesn’t want to wait until his daddy has finished his work and is turned on by how bossy Stephen is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony had been sitting in his daddy's office for a good part of an hour, as Stephen got different employees and interns walking in and out, practically cowering at the sight of him. His daddy. He was so proud he could say that, not that he did out loud anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen looked like the picture of power sitting behind his desk, feet up, tie loose and top buttons undone, while still looking put together. Everyone else had gone home for the night, but he’d had to stay back and finish off some work, on the night his baby was here too. Tony has a suspicion that it was purposeful, that Stephen liked seeing him squirm, knowing how much power and competence turned him on. Secretly, he liked it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help himself, he started grinding on the couch, whimpering like a bitch in heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hush, pet.” Stephen remarked, not even looking up from his stack of papers. However that only made Tony whimper more, getting harder by daddy ordering him to be quiet. He bit on his lip, trying to muffle the whimpers, failing miserably and grinding harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop that, only I’m allowed to bite that lip and you’re going to mess up the leather.” He once again didn’t even look up from what he was doing. The indifference Stephen was showing was making Tony hot and bothered, writhing on the couch, trying not to dirty the very expensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then seemingly remembering where he was, he just stopped. Jesus, he was in daddy’s office, where anyone could walk in and oh god, that made it hotter and daddy’s stuff was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> expensive. Although this respite didn’t last for long, Stephen had to get on a phone call, motioning to his kitten to be quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell do you mean that you can’t do it by Monday? I’ve given you plenty of notice.” Stephen was getting angrier at whoever was on the other side of the phone, not that Tony knew what was going. He was going sweeter, cock hard and ready to serve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time Stephen got off the phone, he was panting and looked ready to kill. Tony got up from where he was sitting, slowly crawling over to Stephen, not sensually, more like a baby animal who wasn’t used to walking. He slumped at his feet, just sitting there offering comfort as Stephen went back to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting at his daddy’s feet didn’t do anything to quell his arousal, only making it worse as he started grinding on the carpet, muffling whimpers in Stephen’s dress pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does my messy puppy want something?” Stephen asked condescendingly, not ever deigning to look at him. Tony vigorously nodded his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stephen sighed like he was doing Tony a huge service and motioned Tony to sit on his thigh. Tony straddled his thigh, biting his lip at the new sensation the position brought, biting back a moan when Stephen shifted his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh uh, no biting your lip.” He chided, dragging Tony’s bottom lip away from his teeth and replacing it with his finger, which Tony happily sucked on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pretty soon the urge to rub his cock along something came back harder than ever, slowly moving his hips, trying not to disturb Stephen, who noticed something was off right away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want to get off my leg?” He cooed. Tony shook his head quickly, eyes shooting wide in horror. “Then why do you keep shifting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony relished the little bit of attention his daddy was lavishing him with, and moved his hips again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So cockdumb, you don’t even know what to ask for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony whimpered, shaking his head and pouting, what did he want? Luckily his daddy knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can rub off on my thigh like the dirty slut you are, but no making noises, okay kitten? Daddy needs to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both knew Stephen had already finished his work, or if he hadn’t wasn’t going to do anymore, but they both loved this bit so much. Tony ground down testingly, almost to see if Stephen would keep good on his word, he did. He didn’t stop him, but he also didn’t stop his work and god that was hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony knew how he looked sitting in his daddy’s lap, cheeks flushed, eyes blown wide, head thrown back in pleasure and the fact that Stephen could ignore that, just made him want more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gentle, testing grinding turned into thrusting his crotch into the $1000 pant leg as fast as he could, chasing his pleasure and not caring about the consequences. He could feel a wetness in his panties, his precum coming faster and in bigger loads, making him feel like a girl. He was so close to the edge, he just needed something to tip him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D-daddy, need to come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute, daddy’s busy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that was it, he ground into his daddy’s lap harder, not caring he was probably ruining his panties or going to have to drive home like this, it just felt so good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure if he’d passed out, but he woke up back on the same couch, only this time Stephen stood over him with a cold towel and he felt cold air around his genitals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were so good baby, so good for daddy.” He stroked his hair, murmuring praise. “Wanna go home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn’t form words, instead nodding and letting out a little whine. He felt Stephen slip on a pair of soft tracksuit pants, onto his legs and pick him up. “Such a god boy.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>No one glanced at them as they were passing through the halls, not that there were many people left, maybe one or two, who Stephen promptly sent home for a ‘good night’s sleep’, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss’s orders</span>
  </em>
  <span>, which they gratefully took. His daddy was so good. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Choking/Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Choking/spanking<br/>Tags: Top Tony, Subspace, Pain Kink, Slight Humiliation<br/>Summary: Stephen needs to go down after a particularly bad day.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is late because I'm on holidays and don't have my computer, so it was typed on my phone. Please excuse any errors and comment what you might like to see in future chapters!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen’s hands wouldn’t stop shaking, he hadn’t had a day this bad since he’d started seeing Tony and he really didn’t want the man to see him like that. Tony was perfect and he was broken. Of course Tony knew about the shaking and he knew the man wasn’t going to judge him, but it still bothered him. </p><p> </p><p>It still bothered him that he was so weak that he couldn’t even control his hands. </p><p> </p><p>He stumbled out of the elevator into Tony's penthouse, ready to lock himself in a guest room and hide for the evening, not realising said man was up there. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Stephen, come sit." He called from the couch. Fuck. He really couldn't let Tony see him like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Just gonna get changed first." He called back, trying to keep his voice steady. Immediately Tony, sensing something was wrong turned around. He looked the Sorcerer up and down, taking note of his shakier than normal hands and the fidgeting.</p><p> </p><p>"Strip." The tone left no room for argument.</p><p> </p><p>"E-excuse me?" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to ask a second time, when I tell you to do something, you do it." He raised an eyebrow, daring Stephen to challenge him. Stephen shakily took off his sorcerer's robes, stripping down to his boxer shorts.</p><p> </p><p>"You may leave them on for now, if you're uncomfortable." </p><p> </p><p>Stephen nodded gratefully, letting out a puff of air. "Come kneel darling."</p><p> </p><p>He preened under the nickname, kneeling at Tony's feet, where he was sitting on the couch. He knew no one was going to walk in on Tony's floor, but it still sent a thrill through him.</p><p> </p><p>He took his member out of his pants, feeding it into Stephen's mouth. "Remember if you need to stop, tap my leg three times, got it?" </p><p> </p><p>Stephen nodded, still on the floor, looking dopily at Tony. Without anymore preamble he thrust his hips into Stephen's face, effectively choking the man of his cock. His eyes went hazy and drool was leaking out both sides as he pounded into his mouth. </p><p>His hands were still shaking, but he didn't notice them, too far into subspace.</p><p> </p><p>"You like that slut? Choking on my cock, knowing I'm the only one who can make you feel like this?" He yanked Stephen's hair, relishing the receiving moan. The taller man wasn't even sucking at that point, just leaving his mouth open to be used as Tony pleased. "Such a dumb whore, get a cock in you and you go stupid. Isn't that right? Can't do anything without a cock in ya? That's all your use is, being a cocksleeve for me. Don't you like that?"</p><p> </p><p>Stephen preened at the words spilling out of Tony's mouth, unable to do anything but take it and god did he love it. Just taking whatever Tony would give him. Tony pulled his cock away, allowing Stephen to catch the air he hadn't realised he'd needed, but still whimpering for the cock to go back in his mouth all the same.</p><p> </p><p>He shoved back in, thrusting without abandon and letting moans out that would put pornstars to shame. "You like that? So sweet just sitting there, waiting for my instructions, can't do anything without being told." Nonsense praise was spilling out of his mouth as he closer to the edge, not pulling back as he cum down Stephen's throat. He was deep in the sorcerer's throat, during his release, leaving the man helpless to do anything but swallow.</p><p> </p><p>Stephen's eyes rolled back into his head as he lapsed at the now soft cock sitting in his mouth, tonguing at the head and sucking on the slit. Tony pulled back as he got oversensitive, ignoring Stephen's broken whimpers and desperate lapping at the air.</p><p> </p><p>He kneeled down to Stephen's height, attempting to pick the man up and set him on his couch, but he wouldn't budge.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay baby, wanna get off?" It was like snapping him out of a trance, like Stephen had only then realised how hard his throbbing cock was.</p><p> </p><p>"P-please." </p><p> </p><p>"Okay." He grabbed the man's cock through his precum stained boxer shorts, before rubbing and twisting it like a professional and getting the man off with a choked cry. "Wanna stay here for the rest of the night?"</p><p> </p><p>He nodded tiredly. "I'm gonna get some food, feed you and then we're just gonna watch some TV, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He once again nodded his sleepy approval. The night was spent with Tony feeding his baby while Stephen knelt by his feet. Halfway through whatever movie they were watching, his body slumped onto Tony's knee, Tony's hand naturally falling to pet his hair.</p><p> </p><p>The shaking didn't go away that evening, Tony holding his shaky hand the whole night and falling asleep like that. </p><p> </p><p>There would be time to talk in the morning, but for now he just needed to take care of his baby.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>